Domowe Ognisko 2920
Domowe Ognisko 2920 – Treść Domowe Ognisko Księga Dziewiąta 2920, Ostatni Rok Pierwszej Ery autorstwa Carlovaca Townway'a 2 dnia Domowego Ogniska, 2920 Gideon, Czarne Mokradła Cesarzowa Tavia leżała na łóżku, a gorący letni wiatr uderzał okiennicami o żelazne kraty jej okna. Jej gardło płonęło żywym ogniem, lecz wciąż nie mogła powstrzymać wyrywającego się z piersi szlochu. Służący przerywali pracę, a strażnicy milkli, słysząc jej łkanie, odbijające się echem od nagich ścian Zamku Giovese. Jedna ze służących przyszła się z nią zobaczyć, ale stojący na straży komnaty Cesarzowej Zuuk tylko pokręcił głową. "Niedawno dowiedziała się o śmierci swojego syna" - powiedział cicho. 5 dnia Domowego Ogniska, 2920 Cesarskie Miasto, Cyrodiil "Wasza Cesarska Mość" - krzyczał pod drzwiami Potentat Versidue-Shaie. - "Możesz otworzyć drzwi. Zapewniam cię, panie, jesteś najzupełniej bezpieczny. Nikt nie nastaje na twoje życie." "Na krew Mary!" - głos Cesarza Remana III był stłumiony, histeryczny i przepełniony szaleństwem. - "Ktoś zamordował Księcia, a przecież jechał pod moim sztandarem! Mogli go pomylić ze mną!" "Wasza Cesarska Wysokość z pewnością ma rację" - odpowiedział Potentat, przewracając oczami, lecz starając się nadać swojemu głosowi jak najpoważniejsze brzmienie. - "Musimy znaleźć i ukarać złoczyńcę odpowiedzialnego za śmierć twojego syna. Bez ciebie sobie nie poradzimy. Musisz być silny - Cesarstwo cię potrzebuje." Brak odpowiedzi. "Podpisz chociaż nakaz egzekucji Rijji" - spróbował ponownie Potentat. - "Pozbądźmy się przynajmniej jednego zdrajcy." Chwila ciszy, a potem dźwięk jakiegoś ciężkiego mebla szorującego po podłodze. Reman uchylił drzwi tylko na szerokość kilku centymetrów, lecz przez szczelinę widać było jego zagniewaną, strwożoną twarz, z okropną zaschniętą masą w miejscu, gdzie niegdyś znajdowało się jego oko. Mimo wysiłków wielu najlepszych uzdrowicieli, organu nie udało się uratować. "Podaj mi nakaz" - mruknął Cesarz. - "Podpiszę go z przyjemnością." 6 dnia Domowego Ogniska, 2920 Gideon, Cyrodiil Dziwny niebieskawy poblask błędnych ogników, płonącej mieszaniny bagiennych gazów i energii duchowej, zawsze przerażał Tavię. Teraz jednak wydawał się jej pocieszający i uspokajający. Za bagnami leżało miasto Gideon. Nigdy nie postawiła tam stopy, mimo iż oglądała je od ponad siedemnastu lat. "Czy mogłam o czymś zapomnieć?" - zapytała stojącego za nią lojalnego sługę Zuuka. "Wiem, co trzeba zrobić" - odpowiedział. Przez moment Cesarzowej wydawało się, że widzi uśmiech na jego twarzy, potem jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że to jej własne odbicie odbija się w jego lśniącej skórze. Uśmiechała się, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. "Upewnij się, że nikt cię nie śledzi" - ostrzegła go. - "Nie chcę, aby mój mąż dowiedział się, gdzie ukrywałam jego złoto przez te wszystkie lata. Wypłać sobie należną sumę. Byłeś dobrym przyjacielem." Cesarzowa Tavia zrobiła krok naprzód, znikając we mgle. Zuuk ponownie zainstalował kraty w oknie i położył poduszki pod kołdrą, tak aby naśladowały kształty śpiącej władczyni. Przy odrobinie szczęścia odkryją jej ciało dopiero następnego dnia rano, kiedy on będzie już w połowie drogi do Morrowind. 9 dnia Domowego Ogniska, 2920 Phrygias, Wysoka Skała Dookoła nich rosły dziwaczne drzewa, wyglądające jak niewielkie wzgórza o płonących szczytach, jak podpalone mrowiska. Góry Wrothgarian tonęły we mgle. Turala była zdumiona tymi widokami, tak dalekimi, tak innymi od tych, które znała z Morrowind... Za nią drzemał w siodle Cassyr, trzymając w ramionach małą Bosriel. Znaleźli się na sporej łące; Turala przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie spiąć rumaka do skoku przez niskie ogrodzenie okalające pastwisko, lecz zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Postanowiła pozwolić Cassyrowi pospać jeszcze kilka godzin. Kiedy koń wjechał na pole, Turala ujrzała pośród drzew porastających wierzchołek sąsiedniego wzgórza niewielki domek. Widok był tak malowniczy, że poczuła sobie na chwilę sennego rozmarzenia, z którego wyrwał ją głośny dźwięk rogu. Cassyr otworzył oczy. "Gdzie jesteśmy?" - syknął. "Nie wiem" - zająknęła się wystraszona Turala. - "Co to za dźwięk?" "Orkowie" - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. - "Grupa myśliwych. Jedź, schowaj się w tamtych zaroślach." Turala skierowała konia w stronę krzaków. Cassyr podał jej dziecko i zsiadł ze swojego rumaka. Potem zaczął rozładowywać ich bagaż, wrzucając go w zarośla. Po niedługiej chwili usłyszeli odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Kiedy Turala pomagała Cassyrowi rozsiodłać konia, Bosriel przez cały czas obserwowała ich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przedtem Turala czasami martwiła się, że jej córka nigdy nie płacze; teraz cieszyła się z tego. Kiedy ostatnia sztuka bagażu znalazła się w krzakach, Cassyr klepnął konia po zadzie, a ten ruszył galopem w stronę pola. Cassyr przykucnął w krzakach obok swojej towarzyszki i ujął jej dłoń. "Przy odrobinie szczęścia" - mruknął - "pomyślą, że koń jest dziki lub należy do właściciela pastwiska." Ledwie skończył mówić, na polanę wpadła horda orków, krzycząc i dmąc w rogi. Turala widywała ich już wcześniej, ale nigdy w takiej dużej gromadzie, nigdy tak bezczelnie pewnych siebie. Na widok konia ryknęli z radości i rzucili się w jego stronę, przebiegając tuż obok kryjówki Cassyra, Turali i Bosriel. Ich stopy wzbijały w górę tumany kurzu i pyłków kwiatowych. Turala próbowała powstrzymać kichnięcie, i prawie jej się udało, jednak jeden z orków usłyszał ją i postanowił wraz ze swoim towarzyszem zbadać źródło dźwięku. Cassyr, starając się zachować absolutną ciszę, powoli wysunął miecz z pochwy. Chociaż był szpiegiem, a nie wojownikiem, zamierzał zgodnie ze swoją wcześniejszą obietnicą chronić Turalę i jej dziecko. Przynajmniej dopóki wystarczy mu sił. Nawet jeśli uda mu się zabić tych dwóch orków, z pewnością zdążą narobić wystarczająco dużo hałasu, żeby ściągnąć tu pozostałych. Nagle coś ze świstem przeszyło zarośla; obaj napastnicy padli martwi na plecy, jakby zmieceni nagłym podmuchem silnego wiatru. Turala odwróciła się i zobaczyła starą, pomarszczoną, rudowłosą kobietę, wyłaniającą się zza pobliskiego drzewa. "Już myślałam że sprowadzicie ich prosto do mnie" - szepnęła staruszka z uśmiechem. - "Najlepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziecie ze mną." Cała trójka podążyła za staruchą, która poprowadziła ich wąską ścieżką w stronę domu na wzgórzu. Kiedy wynurzyli się po drugiej stronie zarośli, kobieta obejrzała się na wzgórze i przez chwilę obserwowała orków pożerających łapczywie końskie zwłoki. "To wasz koń?" - spytała. Kiedy Cassyr skinął głową w odpowiedzi, roześmiała się. - "Bardzo pożywne mięso. Te potwory będą miały straszliwe wzdęcia i gazy. Dobrze im tak." "Czy nie powinniśmy kontynuować marszu?" - wyszeptała Turala, wytrącona z równowagi jej głośnym śmiechem. "Ależ skąd, tutaj za nami nie przyjdą" - uśmiechnęła się do Bosriel, a ona odpowiedziała jej tym samym. - "Za bardzo się nas boją." Turala spojrzała na Cassyra, który potrząsnął głową: "Wiedźmy. Czy słusznie przypuszczam, że znajdujemy się na Farmie Barbyn, w siedzibie Konwentu Skeffington?" "Ależ tak, zwierzaczku" - staruszka zachichotała, najwyraźniej rozbawiona złą sławą tego miejsca. - "Nazywam się Mynista Skeffington." "Co zrobiłaś tym orkom?" - zapytała Turala. - "Tam, w zaroślach?" "Pięść ducha, prosto w potylicę" - odparła Mynista, podejmując wspinaczkę. Przed nimi rozciągały się tereny gospodarstwa. Studnia, kurnik, mały staw. Kobiety i dzieci, roześmiane, rozbawione, beztroskie. Z wyrazu twarzy Turali czarownica bez trudu odgadła, że nie zrozumiała ona ani słowa. - "Tam skąd pochodzisz pewnie nie ma zbyt wielu czarownic, prawda, moje dziecko?" "Przynajmniej ja nic o tym nie wiem" - odparła Turala. "W Tamriel istnieją wszelkie rodzaje czarodziejów" - wyjaśniła staruszka. - "Psyjicy traktują magię jak nieprzyjemny obowiązek. Dla magów bitewnych zaklęcia są jak strzały. My, wiedźmy, koncentrujemy się na zabawie i świętowaniu. Aby załatwić tych drani, szepnęłam tylko parę słówek moim znajomym duchom. Amaro, Pina, Tallatha, Kynareth - ponieważ jestem z nimi w zażyłych stosunkach, bez wahania pospieszyli mi na pomoc. Widzisz, magia to nie tylko potęga, nie tylko zagadki, nie tylko ślęczenie nad zakurzonymi zwojami. To również utrzymywanie znajomości. Jeśli mogę się tak wyrazić: chodzi o to, żeby mieć przyjaciół." "Cóż, cieszymy się że jesteś przyjazna wobec nas" - odezwał się Cassyr. "Powinniście się cieszyć" - mruknęła Mynista. - "To wasza rasa pozbawiła orków ich ojczyzny dwa tysiące lat temu. Przedtem nigdy nie zapuszczali się w te rejony, żeby nas niepokoić. Ale nie czas teraz na takie dyskusje, trzeba was umyć i nakarmić." Tak oto Turala poznała członkinie Konwentu Skeffington. 11 dnia Domowego Ogniska, 2920 Cesarskie Miasto, Cyrodiil Rijja nawet nie próbowała zasnąć poprzedniej nocy, toteż smętna muzyka towarzysząca jej egzekucji niemal ją uśpiła. Pozwoliła sobie osunąć się w otchłań nieświadomości. Wzrok jej się zamglił, dzięki czemu nie musiała oglądać swego byłego kochanka, Cesarza, siedzącego na wprost niej i przyglądającego się jej swoim jednym zdrowym okiem. Nie widziała Potentata Versidue-Shaie, który obserwował ją z malującym się na twarzy triumfem. Nie czuła ręki kata, dotykającej jej karku. Wszystko było dziwnie niewyraźne i rozmazane, jakby patrzyła przez akwarium wypełnione mętną wodą. Pierwszy cios trafił w potylicę. Zanim zdążyła krzyknąć, drugi cios uciszył ją już na zawsze. Cesarz odwrócił się do Potentata: "Stało się. Mówiłeś zdaje się, że w Hammerfell przebywa jej piękna siostra o imieniu Corda?" 18 dnia Domowego Ogniska, 2920 Dwynnen, Wysoka Skała Koń, którego sprzedały im wiedźmy, nie był tak dobry jak poprzedni, pomyślał Cassyr. Zażyłość z duchami i życie w siostrzanej komunie może pozytywnie wpływać na magię, lecz nie na zwierzęta pociągowe. Mimo to, nie było powodu do narzekań. Bez Dunmerki i jej dziecka mógł podróżować znacznie szybciej. Wkrótce zobaczył przed sobą mury swojego rodzinnego miasta. Parę minut później był już wśród znajomych i rodziny. "I jak poszło na wojnie?" - krzyknął jego kuzyn, wybiegając na drogę. - "Czy to prawda, że Vivek podpisał z Księciem traktat pokojowy, ale Cesarz nie chce go uznać?" "To chyba nie jest tak do końca prawda?" - krzyknął inny młodzieniec, przyłączając się do nich. - "Słyszałem, że Dunmerowie zamordowali Księcia i wymyślili tę historyjkę o układzie pokojowym, ale nie ma na to na razie żadnych dowodów." "Czy tutaj nie działo się nic interesującego?" - roześmiał się Cassyr. - "Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na roztrząsanie wojny Viveka." "Ominęło się pożegnanie Cordy" - odezwał się jeden z młodzieńców. - "Udała się na wschód, do Cesarskiego Miasta, wraz z całą świtą." "Nieważne. Jaki jest Vivek?" - dopytywał się niecierpliwie kuzyn. - "Podobno to wcielony bóg." "Jeśli chodzi o Boga Szaleństwa, to z pewnością" - obruszył się Cassyr. "A kobiety?" - zapytał chłopak, który z rzadka tylko widywał Dunmerki. Cassyr uśmiechnął się do siebie. Przez moment w jego umyśle mignęła Turala Skeffington, lecz wspomnienie prędko się rozwiało. Będzie jej dobrze w konwencie, a jej dziecko znajdzie tam właściwą opiekę. Teraz byli dla niego tylko częścią przeszłości, o której chciał zapomnieć jak najszybciej. Znacznie bardziej niż wspomnienia z wojny interesowały go miejscowe plotki. Ciąg dalszy w kronice Pierwszych Mrozów. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki